


King’s Knight

by 1_800_wheres_my_Dad



Category: King’s knight
Genre: Elf prince - Freeform, Elves, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Queens, a scene I wrote for school, gay bois, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_wheres_my_Dad/pseuds/1_800_wheres_my_Dad
Summary: So I wrote this for one of my classes and I plan on changing the format from scene to like chapters and all that, it will be gayer in the future but I toned it down for class lol. Hit me up with criticism if y’all got any, also opinions would be niiiiccceee! <3





	King’s Knight

MALAKI enters on a horse.  
In an exquisitely green forest about  
10 miles from the maine castle of Imogman. 

 

MALAKI: (Dismounting his horse)No matter how many times I come here, it never ceases to amaze me, this is my favorite place in all the kingdom. It is so beautiful, this forest has the lushest trees I have experienced in all my travels as a knight. It is a privilege to be able to visit this place on the kings orders even if his tasks are extremely odd and I have not discovered their meaning yet, though I do not doubt that they have a meaning, for everything he does has meaning. (Looking around his eye catches on a flash of gold in the sunlight that disappears behind the trees) Hm...I could have sworn that looked almost like a person…(he quietly unsheathed his sword and creeps up to the trees slowly peeking behind them and is shocked to actually find someone behind them) I uh...how did you get here, I thought this forest was forbidden for anyone to enter?  
UNKNOWN: I could ask you the same thing.  
MALAKI: touché. Now let’s try this again, who are you and what are you doing here?  
UNKNOWN: I would not talk to me like that if I were you. This is my forest you are in after all.  
MALAKI: This is your forest, how?  
UNKNOWN: Yes it very much is. Do you not know who I am?  
MALAKI: I’m afraid not, sorry?  
UNKNOWN: I am Prince Thalian Zinnala of the elves, now kneel mortal, or perish.  
MALAKI quickly kneels bowing his head to the elvish prince.  
MALAKI: I had no-  
THALIAN: I did not allow you to speak. You only speak when I ask of you.  
Now, what are ‘you’ doing here? This is my forest after all, forbidden for any mortal? I could get you killed for this. (with malice)  
MALAKI: I’m sorry, if I had known that this was elf territory I would have never com-  
THALIAN: Did I ask you to apologize? No, I did not.  
MALAKI: Yes sorry, (he looks up at THALIAN, he was extremely beautiful up close) My name is Malaki, I am often sent on mission from our king in Imogman to this forest.  
THALIAN: Wait, wait, Malculmus the Conqueror? That king? (MALAKI nods)  
Oh I cannot believe this! That fool sending his knights into MY forest! I must speak to my father about this! And you're coming with me, for my father would never believe me without proof...he might think it’s one of my grand schemes again…  
Lights go out shifting to an elegant palace room full of all sorts of interesting elvish things MALAKI has never seen before.  
THALIAN: Daddy I have some pressing matters to discuss with you.  
THALIAN’S DAD: Son I have told you thousands of times, do not disrupt me while I am busy, especially not for one of your schemes to try and espca-  
THALIAN: Ethlando! Just listen to me for once, this is actually important.  
ETHLANDO: Using your father's first name, I say my attention is quite piqued.  
THALIAN: Sorry this is just very shocking and I thought you would find the matter as pressing as I do.  
ETHLANDO: Alright then go right ahead my boy.  
THALIAN: So this man(THALIAN pulls MALAKI our from trying to blend in somewhere) is one of the kings men, by the look of it, one of his best boys. I found him in our forest on some sort of mission from the king.  
ETHLANDO: From the king?(To MALAKI)  
MALAKI: Yes your majesty, the king has sent me on seven different tasks to this forest overall, to say I did not find it suspicious would be a lie, but as his most trusted knight I feel I can not speak against him.  
ETHLANDO: And what may I ask, where these ‘missions’ he has been sending you on?  
MALAKI: The first one was to go and find the prettiest tree within 10 yards of the forest and pick the greenest leaf from it, then two days later he had me find this golden dogwood flower an-  
ETHLANDO: I’ve heard enough. Malcumus will regret ever sending the likes of you into my forest.(to MALAKI) Why did you do it? You just complied to his orders even though you knew this forest was highly forbidden?  
THALIAN: Well that’s obvious daddy, he is one of the King’s men aftera-  
MALAKI: Just because the king trusts me does not mean I trust him.  
THALIAN: wait, you don’t trust your own king?  
MALAKI:I didn’t say that, I only suggested that I don’t trust all the decisions he makes.  
THALIAN: Hm, well anyway( to ETHLANDO) What shall we do this this?( THALIAN gestures to MALAKI)  
ETHLANDO: Well we can’t just let him leave. I want you to keep watch on him, make sure we can actually trust him and get him more suitable cloths. Also I will get a servant to set up a bed for him in your room for the night.  
THALIAN: But-  
ETHLANDO: No buts son, I need you to do this for me okay?  
THALIAN: I will try.  
ETHLANDO: Thank you, I trust you to watch him that is why I need you to do this, please try not to treat it as a punishment, rather an opportunity to enforce my trust in you. With all your recent actions this should feel like an honor if anything.  
THALIAN: Call us at dinner then.  
THALIAN and MALAKI exit and re-enter in MALAKI’s temporary room.  
THALIAN: This will be where you stay tonight, my room is further down the hall. I will show you after you check out your room.  
MALAKI:(Looking around) This is quite the beautiful palace you have. I would never think a place this eloquent would exist in that forest.  
THALIAN: No on probably does, I mean with it being forbidden and such.  
MALAKI: I mean yeah, that would make sense. Why is it forbidden for humans to enter than?  
THALIAN: It is not forbidden to all, our allies may visit whenever they want but after the fall out we had with the Northern Territory, your people wanted to forget elves existed. They have blocked from entering and anyone entering our forest. By making it forbidden no one really dared to enter. We have had a few humans get lost in the woods though we usually get one of the animals chase them out. To your people elves are thought as myths, once removed from a culture for 50 years people stop believing in such silly fantasies I guess.  
MALAKI: You're over 50 years old?  
THALIAN: Are you that dumb? Of course not! I may be an elf but that does not make me immortal. I’m the prince, therefore I have to know these things, my father told me the story.  
MALAKI: Jeez Okay that makes much more sense. I’m glad you aren’t like secretly 100 years old or something.  
THALIAN: You humans are very odd. But I’m glad we met nevertheless.  
MALAKI: Wait you are?  
THALIAN: Yes, without you I would not have know of the king conspiring against us.  
MALAKI: I mean that only makes sense to be thankful over that…  
THALIAN: -yes and your company has been okay so far, anyway enough of that, let’s go check out my room, you seem content with this set up.  
THALIAN and MALAKI exit and enter in THALIAN’s room, which it just so happens his brother LUTHAIS is there wearing THALIAN’s crown.  
THALIAN: What are you doing here!  
LUTHAIS: Obviously I am appreciating the things you don’t. Now if I-  
MALAKI: That’s not yours, please put it down.  
LUTHAIS: Ohhohoho. What’s this here? You’ve gotten a knight to protect you now?  
THALIAN: He’s not “my” knight, he is the king’s and I do not need “protecting.”  
LUTHAIS: Sure you don’t. If you had knights I wouldn’t be in your room, but you wouldn’t be able to escape them either now would you?  
THALIAN: Why I o-  
THALIA: (she enters grabbing the two boys by the ears) Knock it off you two! How many times does mom have to tell you?  
THALIAN: Let go of me.  
LUTHAIS: Just because you are the oldest doesn’t mean you can boss us around!  
THALIA: Yes it does. Anyway what were you two fighting about?  
LUTHAIS: Just about how if Thalian leaves his stuff laying around and doesn’t appreciate it, I should be able to!  
THALIAN: You’re only older than me by like an hour or so. But no! Luthais doesn’t get to touch my stuff!  
THALIA: Boys! Quit acting like boys and start acting like men, not only that but royalty. You shouldn’t concern yourself with acting like spoiled peasants, and Thalian, if you don’t want Luthais to wear your crown then you wear it yourself.  
THALIA lets go of the two and hands THALIAN’s crown back to him, who put it on making faces at his brother.  
THALIA: I said stop you two.  
THALIAN: Fine, fine, I have other matters to attend to anyway, so if you two will excuse us.  
THALIAN exits with MALAKI.  
THALIA: Who was that with THALIAN?  
LUTHAIS: Just some human “king’s” knight or whatever.  
THALIA: Tell me more.  
THALIA exits linking her arm through LUTHAIS’ as they quietly talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo there were things bonded and italicized but they changed that when I pasted it so it would be more clear but rip it changed so sorry if it is confusing at all! Also constructive criticisms is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
